


Quarantine Blues

by SleepyJJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Cybersex, Diabetic!Alune, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, Human!Sett, M/M, Mute!Aphelios, Pandemic - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sibling Love, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine au, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJJ/pseuds/SleepyJJ
Summary: “You’re not even wearing pants.”Oh, right. He looked down at himself in his boxer shorts and oversized t-shirt.Sett chuckled, “And is that my shirt?”Aphelios shrugged. Must be.“You’re so beautiful,” Sett breathed.
Relationships: Alune & Aphelios (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Quarantine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> cw: Don’t come here for escapism from the rona, obviously. Contains some morbid humor.

Aphelios’ phone lit up with a text from Sett.

«i miss u»

He sighed like a lovesick maiden of centuries past receiving a lover's letter from a far off port for what felt like the tenth time today.

«me too» he texted back.

Diana had joked that long-distance relationships were something of a queer rite of passage to cheer him up. Easy for her to say, living with her formerly long-distance girlfriend. But even if it were true, he still wasn’t interested in it. He’d rather remain a baby gay forever, if it meant he could hug his boyfriend. 

«We’ve been quarantined forever what’s even the chance we have the virus at this point???»

Aphelios had known this message was coming. But the temptation still hurt him. In contrast to the lonely maiden, his sailor was only across town, yet just as out of reach. He sighed. Again.

Lockdown was getting to him. Nothing like a global pandemic to kill your mood. And your grandparents. Luckily, Aphelios was already quite short on family.  
Only Alune left to protect. And protect her, he would. 

He picked up his phone and started typing, but Sett preempted him. 

«I know, I know, grocery shopping is still a risk, no need to lecture me»

A small smile crept on his face. So he did listen after all, or, well, read.  
He backspaced and changed his message.  
«That reminds me, I should probably take a break soon to go to the supermarket while it’s not that full yet»

«Oh! Let’s go at the same time! By accident of course!»

Aphelios rolled his eyes. _I thought too soon._  
«Sett..... no»

«I can keep my distance»

Aphelios snorted, that would surprise him.  
«you’d distract me»  
«I don’t want to take longer than necessary»  
«also you live on the other side of the city ffs»  
«don’t take the subway if you don’t have to»

«I could run»

«Sett....»

«I just want to see you»

«I know»  
«me too»  
It was tearing his heart apart to imagine sad puppy eyes Sett on the other phone.

He looked at the closed door to his bedroom. Behind it, Alune was attending lectures via video conference. His heart was bursting with pride for his grad student sister. Ever since the dorms had closed down, with nowhere else to go, she’d been staying in his tiny apartment. It was a tight fit. He mostly occupied the living room, where he slept on the couch and worked from home, while he’d given her his bedroom. But if he was being honest, it felt good to be reunited with his twin.

They’d been too far apart after school, when he’d thrown himself head first into work, and she’d pursued higher education in another state. Even if the world was going to hell around them, he was just happy to be with her.  
Oh, and worried. Because Alune’s diabetes was a risk factor now. And he couldn’t bear for anything to happen to her. So yeah, maybe he was being extra careful. And worried all the time. But on the plus side, he’d be EVEN MORE WORRIED if Alune wasn’t here with him. He’d probably die of a heart attack. So.  
«I’ll only say this once: if Alune dies because I couldn’t keep my dick in my pants, I’m gonna hate myself forever and I’m gonna hate you, too» Send.

Fuck. Was that too much? Way too much. Or?

«Phel»

Shit. He started typing. 

«I’m sorry» 

«I’m sorry»

Sett’s apology got there first. Oh. And Sett wasn’t done.  
«Send me your shopping list»

«What? Why?!»

«because I’m gonna do the shopping for you»  
«obviously»

«you really don’t have to do that....»

«I will tho. Less risk for you and your sis right?»

«Sett...»  
Aphelios was speechless. Of course, technically he’d been speechless for a long time. But now he was also lost for words.

«don’t even try to argue with me on this one»

«ok» _Ok?? What’s wrong with you, Aphelios??_  
«I’m not gonna let you in, tho»

«yeah, yeah, I know»  
«I’ll leave it in front of your door like a good delivery boy»

Aphelios snorted at the mental image of Sett in a delivery boy uniform. Would they even have a polo and shorts that fit him? _Ah, those thighs._

* * *

An hour later, Sett was in front of his apartment door. Aphelios couldn’t stop staring at him through the spy hole. He couldn’t believe he was _real_. Sett, in the flesh, just inches away. He’d never seen him like that, wearing only a simple black tank and gray sweatpants.  
He couldn’t imagine a sight more beautiful.

“Phel, are you there?”

Oh, right. The experience only went one way. He gave a small knock against the door.

Sett smiled. “Hi.”

Was this perfect human really his boyfriend? Could one man be so lucky?

“Let me guess. You can’t take your eyes off me. Glued to that peephole all hot and bothered…”

_You know me too well._ At least Sett couldn’t see his blush. He knocked again, _yes_. 

Sett’s smile turned sly. “Damn, Phel. You’re so good for my ego.” He did a little celebratory dance, that was mostly him shaking his hips. At least that was all Aphelios was seeing.  
He groaned inaudibly. That was clearly Sett’s cock, just, swinging freely.

“Talk to me, babe.”

Aphelios typed into his phone without looking.

«are y not wearing underwear»

Sett smirked as he read the message. “Straight to the point, as usual…”  
He hooked a thumb under his waistband, and ever so slowly teased it over his hip bone, revealing nothing but smooth skin below, until just a hint of dark hair came into view.

“Excuse me!” Aphelios’ elderly neighbor loudly made her way past Sett, who leisurely straightened und pulled his pants back up.

“Ma’am,” he politely nodded towards her.

Behind the door Aphelios silently lost it. Sett waited until she’d made it into the elevator before he broke into laughter.

Aphelios slid down the door and curled up on the floor silently shaking with laughter.

“You ok in there?”

«no!! You’re killing me»

Sett chuckled. “Sorry, just imagine I’m holding you.” He didn’t sound sorry.

«my imagination isn’t that powerful :( »

“Oh, Phel…” Sett sighed and from the sounds of it also sat down with his back to the door.

Something about the thought of them sitting back to back was oddly soothing. So Aphelios hesitantly lifted his head and sat up, too.  
One thing kept bothering him though.  
«wasn’t that uncomfortable when you ran here??»

Sett’s breathy chuckle was music to his ears. But his answer took him out. “Oh, I only took them off in the stairwell for you.”

«W»  
«T»  
«F»  
«???????»

“Aw, you’re so pure,” Sett laughed fondly. “Don’t worry, I kept my pants on.”

_Huh?_

“The magic of jockstraps with adjustable straps.”

He heard Sett reach into his pocket, and got up way too fast, so he bumped his nose on the door, as he scrambled to the spy hole to get a glimpse of said jockstraps dangling from Sett’s fingers. They looked so tiny in his hands. _Oh god, what am I going to do with you? When this is all over?_  
He sank back to the floor. 

«Sett.......»

“Hm?”

«you’re impossible»

«are you going to put them back on?»

“Want to watch?”

«NO»  
«…yes»  
«😭»

“Don’t cry, bunny. It’s going to be ok.” He paused for a second. “I will fuck you so good when this is all over.“

«pls, I’m ready»

Sett clicked his tongue. “Ooh I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.”

«wreck me»

“Fuck…”

_Good._ At least he wasn’t alone in his sexual frustration.

“Phel? What’s up?” Alune wandered over. Her class had probably just finished.

“Oh, hey,” he awkwardly got up from the floor. “Sett just, uh, brought us our groceries.”

“Hi Alune!”

“Sett! Hi, oh my god. That’s so nice of you! Phel really shouldn’t make you do that!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. He can make it up to me some other way.”

“Right, well then… thank you.”

Aphelios could swear Sett was grinning at least as suggestively as Alune right now. He pressed his eyes close, but somehow that didn’t make them go away.

“Shouldn’t we put the groceries away then?”

Right. He nodded, and signed ‘I’ll do it.’

“Fine. See you around, Sett.”

“Bye, Alune. Take care.”

She got herself some water from the kitchen and vanished back into the bedroom. 

“Can I watch you take them inside?” Sett asked quietly when she was gone.

Aphelios’ face softened. Who was the helpless romantic now?  
«from a distance»

Aphelios stepped up to the spy hole just in time to catch Sett smiling at him, before he turned and walked down the hallway. He quickly hopped into some slippers and stepped outside.

Sett lit up when he saw him, he was positively radiant.  
“You’re not even wearing pants.”

Oh, right. He looked down at himself in his boxer shorts and oversized t-shirt.

Sett chuckled, “And is that my shirt?”

Aphelios shrugged. _Must be._

“You’re so beautiful,” Sett breathed. 

Aphelios smiled. He lifted a fist, and before his courage could leave him extended his pinky, index and thumb. _I love you._

Sett’s expression crumbled. There were tears in his eyes as he shakily repeated the gesture. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “Damn it, Phel. I learned this for you, but I never thought you’d beat me to it.”

Aphelios smiled triumphantly to cover up how touched he was. 

“Come on, go back inside already, before I kiss you.”

Right. This was goodbye. He waved, then gratuitously bent over to pick up the shopping bags, winked at Sett who grinned slightly flustered, and went back inside, pulling the door closed with his elbow.

As he sorted the non perishables into a box for a mini quarantine, and wiped down the rest before putting it in the fridge, he couldn’t stop grinning uncontrollably. Cleaning the groceries was the task that used to break him. But now it couldn’t even touch him. Sett was all that was on his mind. He’d never felt as sure that their young relationship would survive the crisis as in this moment. _He loves me back._

The first two bags had been pretty heavy, so he wondered why the third one was almost empty. There were only two items inside, a small black and white box and a familiar looking tube. Curiously, he got them out on the counter… and just as quickly stuffed them back into the bag. Fuck. Yeah, of course his _favorite lube_ looked fucking _familiar_. And a goddamn vibrating butt plug? Remote controlled, he would bet his fucking life on. All his soft and sweet feelings turned to heat. 

«SEEETT!!!»

«😏»  
«Found my little gift, did you?»

«wtf....»

«you said you wanted one»

«That was before I was quarantined with my sister. What am I supposed to do with this now??»

«oh, I’m sure you can find somewhere to put it..»  
Ok, that one was on him, but.

«again: I’m living with my sister»

«So? Lock your door»

«I’m staying in the living room! I can hardly lock her into the bedroom!»

«then borrow the bedroom, come on, be a little creative»

That conversation was sure to go well. _Hey sis, can I interrupt your class for a second to cum on the bed you sleep in? I’ll clean up afterwards, I promise._  
«Just call me when you get home»

«will do! Make sure the plug’s charged ;)»

He didn’t know what made him do it. Oh, who was he kidding? He would do whatever Sett asked. So despite himself, he disinfected and removed the plastic wrap, then huddled at his desk and discreetly unboxed the sex toy. It was all black silicone, typical teardrop shape, about 1.5 inches at its thickest, with a nicely flared base. It felt high-quality and looked comfortable enough. He hooked it up to his USB-power bank and followed the instructions to connect it to an app and WiFi. _One internet connected butt plug, ready to play. What could go wrong?_

He sighed and hid it in a drawer, then went back to work.

* * *

“In the mood for some fun?”

Aphelios side-eyed his phone camera.

On screen Sett was undeterred. “Don’t tell me you’re already wearing it.”

Aphelios rolled his eyes, and typed «I’m about to have dinner with Alune.»

“Oh, alright. What are you having?”

«Lasagna. Just put it in the oven»

Sett groaned. “You’re cooking lasagna without me? I hate you.”

Aphelios’ lips curved into a shy little smile.  
«liar»  
«you love me»

Sett covered his face with his hand when he read the message. “I can love you and hate you at the same time, you know?”

«if you say so»  
«also it’s a low-carb, low-fat variant. lots of veggies. you probably wouldn’t like it anyway»

“Excuse me? I like everything you cook!”

Oh. Aphelios was pretty sure this was another declaration of love.  
«ily2»

Sett chuckled and blew him a kiss.  
“So what are you gonna feed _me_?”

Aphelios raised his brows. Now? He tucked his phone between his knees, and brought his hands together in front of his chest, forming a heart.

That made Sett laugh, which had to count as nourishing, right? “You’re so corny. Now with more skin?”

Aphelios rolled his eyes.

“No? Sis right there?”

He nodded.

“Guess in that case I’ll have to give _you_ a show…”

Aphelios should really learn to say no to this smirk, but how could he? Instead he raised one eyebrow in challenge. 

Was flexing that many muscles strictly necessary to take off a tank top? Aphelios would vote yes. He inconspicuously angled his phone away from Alune, as Sett mirrored his own heart-pose, then redrew the heart on his bare skin, straying with the finger to circle his nipple a few times. Alune gave him a curious look. Maybe he was staring too much, or was it the giggling that tipped her off? He waved her away and tried to straighten his face.

Sett had other plans for him.  
He stepped back from the camera, so his legs came into view. Swaying his hips sinfully, he slid off his pants.

«what are you doing?»

“I’m about to shower. Believe it or not, I did break a sweat running across town twice. But don’t tell anyone.”

Right. 

«you’re so hot»

_Especially that smug little smirk._

“Miss those thighs?”

_Yes._

“And that fat ass?” He turned around and tensed his butt cheeks, then relaxed, stuck out his ass exaggeratedly, and gave himself a little slap. 

_Yes._

“Or do you only want my cock up your ass?” He turned back around to face him. 

«I miss every part of you»

“Dear god, Phel, you’re making me blush.”

He smiled innocently. _I think I just found my life’s calling._

“By the way, can you put me on speaker for a second? I want to say hi to Alune.”

«put a shirt on first, wtf»

Sett grinned, and fished his top back from the floor, then held it to cover his crotch. “There.”

Aphelios sighed, what else did he expect? This was probably as decent as he was gonna get.  
«BEHAVE»

“Yeah, yeah, give me some credit.” He winked at him. 

Aphelios scoffed, but disconnected his bluetooth headphones and nudged Alune, who was sitting next to him on the couch, reading.  
“Hm?”

“Hi Alune, how are you?” Sett waved with his free hand.

“Hey there, I’m fine. Oh. Am I interrupting something?” She looked slightly flustered from Sett’s non-outfit to Aphelios who was hiding his head in his arms. 

“Nah. I just miss your brother’s bedroom…”

_What the fuck, Sett?_ Subtlety really wasn’t his strength. 

“Yeah, uh, I can see that.” Alune cleared her throat, unsure of what else to say to that. Welcome to my world, sis. 

“He’d never ask this himself, but can you maybe lend Phel the bedroom tonight?”

“Oh, sure.”

Aphelios started to sign, ‘You don’t have to do that,’ but she dismissed him. 

She actually gave a sigh of relief. “I told him from the start that I’d be fine on the couch.”

Aphelios frowned at how quickly Sett and Alune united against him. This development should probably worry him. 

“He only wants what’s best for you.” Aphelios nodded along with Sett. _Obviously._

Alune smiled warmly at him. “You don’t need to baby me, Phel.”

He grimaced, but let her wrap him in an embrace and kiss his cheek. 

Sett smirked at them from the screen and looked only mildly jealous of the shared contact.  
“Alright, enjoy your dinner. Call me later.”

Aphelios nodded and waved at him, before the call disconnected. 

Alune’s smile turned mischievous. “Quite the beefcake you got yourself there.”

Aphelios pursed his lips and nodded in resigned agreement, eliciting a delighted chuckle from Alune. 

“Alright, let’s get you fed. You don’t want to keep Sett waiting forever now, do you?”

Aphelios rolled his eyes and followed her to the kitchen. Whatever did he do to deserve these two?

* * *

The lasagna turned out great. Maybe he _would_ cook it for Sett at some point, and put his statement to the test.

Between bites he signed, ‘How are your classes?’

“Pretty good to be honest. Like sure there’s always a few technical hiccups… But all the professors and TAs are working really hard to move their lectures online at such short notice. And it’s nice just to see everyone turn their cameras on sometimes.”

He felt the sad little smile on her face in his soul.

‘How are you holding up?’

She exhaled heavily; he saw the “fine” on her lips, but she didn’t say it. 

“I thought I’d be fine, I really did. I’m used to studying alone anyway. And I’m not even alone, I have you after all. And there’s no one else I’d rather be with right now.”

He met her gaze, and the soft smile in her eyes, and continued listening. 

“And the classes are one thing. But focusing on research right now… it’s so hard. When just reading the news is…”

She trailed off, her pain heavy in the air. Aphelios reached across the couch and took her hand. His sister… while he worried only about her, she worried about the world.

“It fills me with so much rage and anguish. This criminal neglect, so many lives lost, the injustice of it all … it’s almost inconceivable, but at the same time … it’s perversely logical? Like this is just the world we live in now, human life is simply expendable, always has been, especially if only the “right” people are dying, while we hide in our bunkers…”

Alune…

Tears of rage were collecting in her eyes. He took one look at her, then put their plates to the side and enveloped her in a crushing hug.  
They clung to each other for a long time. 

When they slowly drew apart again, Alune dried her eyes and her cheeks with the backs of her hands and turned the question around on him. “What about you?”

Hm. ‘I mostly distract myself with work.’ And when he wasn’t working long hours, he had Sett to distract him, and to long for. ‘It’s a great time to work in IT, and also a terrible time to work in IT, when everyone and their mother is setting up for remote work, remote conferences, remote extramarital affairs…’

“Really?” Alune smiled weakly at the last one.

‘I don’t know. Probably? Give it some time.’

He got serious again, ‘The moon will shine bright again.’ For the sake of Alune’s big sorrowful eyes, he had to believe that. ‘But it will require a good fight. We can’t give in to despair.’

“I don’t think the moon cares about our problems here on earth.”

‘More good news.’ He managed to flash her a bright smile which she reluctantly echoed.

‘It’s us against the world now, what else is new? Though I think this is a pretty poor bunker.’

“Oh, Phel,” she finally smiled for real as she pushed a stray hair out off his face. “Aren’t you forgetting someone there?”

He looked at her questioningly.

“You’re not all alone in the world anymore.”

Oh. Right. He blushed. This idea was still pretty new for him.

‘It’s weird,’ he admitted. ‘Not being able to meet.’

“I’m sure he feels the same way. Speaking of: don’t you have a date?”

He grinned helplessly, but couldn’t stop worrying, especially after a conversation like this. ‘Will you be ok by yourself? I can also spend the evening with you.’

“YES, PHEL. Go get your man.”

‘But—‘

“You reminded me that human connection is important if we want to get through this, even socially distanced connection. I will cherish ours, and you should cherish yours.”

He grinned at her. There was no arguing with that. ‘I love you. Let’s finish dinner first.’ So he picked his plate back up and they enjoyed the rest of the lasagna with a newfound shred of peace.

* * *

“You look sad.”

Aphelios had settled on his bed, on top of a towel, calling Sett from his laptop this time so he’d have his hands free. He was cleaned, as was his new toy.  
Everything was ready, except for him apparently if Sett saw right through him like that.

«had an emotional conversation with Alune…»

“Ah,” concern softened his features. “Want to talk about it? I can do emotional…”

Aphelios smiled involuntarily. He was done with talking, now he just wanted sex, but still.  
«you’re such a catch»

“You’re just noticing that now?”

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue as he hit enter.  
«maybe a bit arrogant»

Sett scoffed. “You’re going to put that tongue to use or what?”

Aphelios licked his lips teasingly.  
«if only I had a cock to suck on...💦»

That elicited a groan from Sett. “Fuck me…” He raked his fingers through his hair leaving it deliciously disheveled.

«i would»

“Take off your clothes.”

That hoarse whisper sent shivers down his spine. He was delighted to oblige.

Perching on his knees, he ran his hands across his stomach and chest, gathering up his shirt.

“Hmm.”

Spurred on by Sett’s sigh, he delicately bit into the fabric, holding it in place.  
He lifted his hips, grinding into the air, and slipped off his boxers, surprising himself with being halfway hard already.

“ _Someone_ ’s been missing me…”

He slowly rotated his hips with his hands behind his head.

“Hmm, you’re ready?”

He nodded, and finally took off Sett’s shirt completely, now slightly stained with spit.

“Waiting to be filled up?”

«y e s» He leaned down to type, ass in the air.

“Show me.”

He turned around and spread his cheeks in front of the camera. 

“Hmm delicious. I know where my tongue would like to be right now…”

Aphelios closed his eyes and imagined Sett right behind him, eating ass. He sighed, it almost felt true.

“Do you have your lube?”

He gave Sett a glowing look over the shoulder, and held the tube into the camera like in a makeup tutorial.

“Good boy. I suggest you use it.”

«only suggest?»

“I can also be firmer with you if you need me to.” Sett’s low rumbling chuckle was a thing of beauty. He let it fill his heart.

He coated his index and middle finger in lube and brought them to his rear. In clear view of the camera and with Sett’s encouragement he started lazily drawing circles around and above the rim.

“Mmh. Does that feel good? Go clockwise for yes, anti-clockwise for no.”

Aphelios chuckled at Sett always finding new forms of communication and made big clockwise circles…

“Oh shit, which way is clockwise again? Right, yes. Good …I think.”

…even if he was outsmarting himself in the process.

“Ready to apply some more pressure?”

He rubbed another clockwise circle around his anus and started pressing a fingertip into the muscle.

“Deep breaths, bunny. Relax for me.”

And relax, he did. Breathing alongside Sett, he slowly edged one joint inside, and started tickling himself. Trusting his feeling and Sett to guide him, he stopped thinking altogether. It felt so good when his finger slid in fully and he started massaging his insides. By the time he added a second finger he was slightly flushed and his eyes glazed over from pleasure.

“Let me see your face, Phel.”

He rolled onto his side and grinned up at Sett while continuing to finger himself. 

“Look at you. So naughty. I think you’re ready for more.”

To the side, the vibrator started buzzing for a short moment, filling Aphelios with anticipation.

“Do you want it? Are you begging for it?”

He had to gather his thoughts for a second to do it correctly, then he licked his lips clockwise, startling even Sett into a laugh.

“Good boy. Now grab your lube, and I’m sorry to say but you’ll have to take your fingers out of your ass for the next part.”

Aphelios mock-pouted as he removed his fingers with a most sinful squelching sound. He huddled close to the computer as he rubbed a generous amount of lube on the butt plug. Ooh, he was looking forward to this.

He brought himself and the toy in position and started pushing. It created a pleasant amount of friction. When the widest part started to enter him, he did feel the size increase compared to his old plug, but not in a bad way. 

“You’re doing so good. Don’t go too fast now.”

Aphelios sighed with pleasure. He loved how caring Sett was during sex. No matter how rough it got, he always felt safe and loved. As it should be.  
He angled the plug back and forth until it slid fully into place, then slackened into the mattress.

Sett gave him a few moments to unwind and just gloried in the sight of him.

“How does it feel?”

Aphelios found a few fingers that weren’t soaked in lube yet to type.  
«good»  
«tight»  
«secure fit»  
«hmm so good»

“Okay, I see we’re working with a reduced vocabulary here but that’s alright. I’m glad you like it.”

Aphelios narrowed his eyes at him.  
«good is a good word»

Sett chuckled softly, “Yes, bunny, a very good word. And you don’t sound drunk at all.”

Aphelios tried to frown at him but his heart wasn’t in it so he quickly gave up.

“I love you.”

Aphelios smiled drunkenly, pointed to himself, crossed his hands over his heart and pointed to Sett.

“And you love me, too,” he read.

Aphelios nodded.

“Well, lover, do you want to take this thing for a ride?”

He nodded enthusiastically, repeating the clockwise lick of the lips.

The vibration started seamlessly, making Aphelios groan. _Ooh, this was really good._

“Still good?”

He nodded.

“Want me to go higher? Can you take more?”

He nodded again. Pleading. 

The strength of the vibrations increased considerably. Fuck. At this pace he wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t want to stop though. It felt too fucking good.

“You still with me?”

He nodded more.

“Want to try the highest setting?”

He kept nodding.

“Are you agreeing to everything I say?”

And kept nodding.

_Fuck. That was a trick question._

Sett chuckled. 

Aphelios struggled to type a reply.  
«if it’s hot»

“”If it’s hot”, hmm. Most of what I say is hot. I don’t know if I can trust you in this state.”

Aphelios panted over the keyboard. It turned out coming up with a cogent reply AND writing it down wasn’t that easy with a vibrator constantly stimulating your prostate.  
«Sett, I’m way into this.»

“Alright, and you’re sure you’re not forgetting yourself?”

_No, I’m not forgetting—oh. Fuck._  
«wait»

“Oh?”

_Fuck._

He collapsed on the bed and tried to clear his head.

“Everything okay?”  
The vibrations stopped, and Aphelios would have liked to cry at the loss of sensation.  
“Talk to me, Phel.”

He nodded weakly.  
«dw»  
«just forgot smth»

Sett relaxed at reading that but remained a bit confused.

“Yes?”

«need to give Alune fresh sheets for the couch»

“Well that will have to wait.”

«but she wants to go to bed early»

Sett snorted. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“Well?”

«just a sec»

Sett kept chuckling into himself at the absurdity.

“Don’t want to go out with that massive boner?”

«n»

Sett clicked his tongue. “Don’t know if I can help you with that.”  
He gave him a burst of vibration.  
“Did that help?”

Aphelios audibly groaned.  
«no»

“Hm. Then my hands are tied. Oh! Want to hear today’s death tolls?”

_Fuuuck._

«maybe?»

“Wait, let me look them up.”

Aphelios got up from the bed and stretched himself. He was still a bit unsteady on his legs.

“You should wash your hands before you get the sheets.”

Right. That was probably a good idea anyway. He slipped his boxers and shirt back on. The damp stains were barely noticeable.

«I’m good now, no need for deaths, thx»

“Okay, you got this. You’ll be back in my capable hands in no time.”

«will you use the vibrator when I leave the room?»

“Do you want me to?”

Aphelios thought about it, but his brain wasn’t working all that well.  
«not sure»

“Then I won’t.”

Ok. That was probably for the best.

He slipped out the room, and only shortly nodded at Alune before vanishing into the bathroom. After thoroughly washing his hands, he gave himself a once-over in the mirror. Messy hair, bedroom eyes, glowing skin. He looked … well, like he’d just had sex. Nothing to be done about that.

He went back to the bedroom to fetch the sheets and gave them to Alune. ‘Here, before I forget.’

“Oh, thanks. I completely forgot about that.”

_Couldn’t be me, haha._

‘No problem. Sleep well.’

“‘Night, Phel.”

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he was greeted with vibration in his bum, almost bringing him to his knees. He clutched the door frame till it passed. Damn Sett and his good ears.

“Nice job, bunny. Now come back where I can see you.”

He plopped down on his belly, and exhaled deeply.  
«where were we?»

Sett tilted his head. “Let’s see… I fucked you out of your mind, until you came back from the other side with your memory restored.”

«sounds exhausting»  
But the sweet smile on his face betrayed his feigned indifference.

Sett shrugged. “You did do most of the heavy lifting, I suppose. Want to go again? We still haven’t tested the highest setting.”

«you first. which button do I have to push?»

“I fear the only remote controlled vibrator we have is currently lodged deep in your cute little butt.”

«tch… typical»  
«fr tho i need a little break, show me what you got»

“Complete break?”

«…»  
A sly smile crept on his face.  
«you can play with me a lil bit»

“Oh, now we’re talking. Also I’m totally screenshotting this, FYI.”

Aphelios barely mustered an irritated glare.  
«strip»

“Mmmh, this one may be even hotter. So bossy…”

«now»

“Yes, sir.” Only Sett would be able to turn a simple bow of the head into a historic display of insolence, and stress it with a soft buzz to Aphelios’ ass. And he made it look easy. Aphelios tried to suppress a smile, which was difficult, given that he was momentarily in paradise. He curled up on his side and watched Sett sensuously dance his way out of his clothes, alongside teases of vibration.

Maybe at some point he got too quiet, mesmerized by the simple pleasure of admiring his boyfriend’s naked body.

“You still with me?”

«very»  
He angled his body to bring his tented boxers into view.

“Impressive. Don’t you want to liberate that?”

He wanted to come up with a witty reply, but failing that he just shrugged off his shorts.

“Enthusiastic—I like it.”

His shirt joined his shorts on the floor.

They were done playing games, and they both knew it. They reached for their cocks in unison.

Vibrations rolled through his body, stronger than before. His own hand sped up, matching Sett’s rhythm. When he met Sett’s eyes, he couldn’t look away. His gaze was intense. Aphelios came undone in those eyes.

He had forgotten there was one more setting. When it hit him, he was lost. His whole body was shaking. He clung desperately to his cock, pumping. He gasped and moaned, and could barely keep his eyes open. But he had to, he needed to, see him.

Sett was still staring right at him, he was flushed all over and breathing heavily.

Aphelios tried to hang on for dear life, but it was too much. He was bursting at his seams. His world shrunk to one pair of eyes looking directly into his soul.

The sight of him spilling his cum all over his chest and bed was enough to push Sett over the edge too. Aphelios watched in fascination, following single streams of cum dripping down his muscles. Sett looked just as ravished as he felt. And mind-bendingly beautiful. 

For a good few minutes they just reveled in each other’s sight. 

“I love you so much, Phel,” Sett whispered. 

Aphelios simply nodded, knowing Sett would understand it to mean I love you too I’m just too tired to move. He spread his arms as far as he could. So much.  
Sett mirrored the motion, only his range was much larger.  
They looked at each other for a second then started giggling.

“You’re rubbing off on me, my little dork bunny.”

Aphelios innocently posed like an actual bunny in reply, or he tried to anyway, pursing his lips to bare his front teeth, miming bunny ears with two fingers behind his head, holding the other hand like a paw. Did bunnies have paws?  
Either way Sett couldn’t stop laughing, which Aphelios was very pleased with. 

At some point Sett did pick up a towel to roughly rub himself dry under Aphelios’ watchful eyes.

“I wish I was there with you, so you wouldn’t have to lift a single finger.”

_Hmm._

“But that’s not the world we live in, so.”

A cruel truth, but Aphelios got the message. He slowly pulled the plug, and wiped himself clean.

“Very good. You’re doing great.”

«can I take you to the bath?»

“Sure, I’ll follow wherever your camera goes.”

«just a sec, toilet first»

He put on a robe, and slipped out the room. The living room was dark, so he took care not to wake Alune as he went to the toilet, then washed off the toy, drew a bath, and circled back to collect Sett. His bed was a mess, which was only mostly contained to the towel. But the sheets would have to wait for later.

The screen showed that Sett had relocated to the bathroom himself, giving Aphelios a nice view of him under the shower. 

_Thank you for your service, inventor of transparent shower doors._

He muted his laptop for the way and carried it over to the bathroom, placing it in view of the tub, just as Sett stepped out of the shower. 

“Welcome back. Enjoy your bath.”

«ty. Can you keep talking? I want to hear your voice..»

“I would like nothing better. Do you want me to tell you how pretty you are in that robe? I love how short it is on you. Shows off your legs...”

Aphelios slipped off the robe and delicately lowered himself into the water.

“But it also looks great on the floor. Let me guess the water is boiling hot, just as you like it. Are you cooking another delicious meal for me? Moon cake served wet and pruned...”

Aphelios let Sett’s babbling envelop him in a protective layer of nonsense, content just to soak in the warmth and the loving presence of his partner. 

Maybe the world would be okay after all. It couldn’t be all bad with people like him in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
